Echo
"'' You know, when I was hunting wolves in the forest near our village one week ago, I heard like echoes of a woman crying, but since I heard them without using my ears, I thought it was an illusion and began to frighten as the cries were stronger and stronger in my head. I began to run as the cries slowly began to turn into shouts of hates towards some kind of "previous life". These noises were so scary that even now I woke up sweating in the middle of the night by reminding myself of them. This forest is definitely haunted !" - A hunter, talking about his indirect encounter with Echo '''This page is the property of Camaror, so please don't modify it. Thank you and enjoy your reading !' Echo , also called The Shadow of Sadness ''or ''The Wandering Witch '' is one of the 10 Shadows of the Apocalypse. *History *Abilities *Trivia History Echo was the unique child of a family of poor travellers : the road has been the only thing she knew and she rarely saw the sights of towns, except for begging for some money with her family to be able to eat something, which was quite rare sometimes. Echo took a long time to be aware of it, but she had the ability to tell someone's fate by divination. She had clues of it during her teenager days by having visions in her mind when she looked at somebody, the visions showed the same person doing actions different than she sees now. Sometimes , the visions showed the near future so she has been able to save some people from being hurted or even worse, people she saved often gave money to her and her family as thanks.Seeing it as a good way to earn money to live on, Echo's parents decided to use their daughter's gift to make some money in the cities they came accross : Echo's career as a fortune teller began... It took few months to make her famous around all the villages of the kingdoms they came accross... She was reputed for being the best fortune teller of all Britannia . She was finally able to really help her family and enjoyed her life as traveller. For the first time of her life, she finally felt happiness out of all the harsh life full of misery she had to go through... But every good things has to end someday... One day , during their travel, Echo's family had no choice but to stop at the village of Mordekar , a village infamously known for being full of dangerous people. They had no choices because there were any other willages in a 10 km radius. Echo and her mother were scared but her father told them :"'Don't worry, we just need to be careful!". So then they entered in the unwelcoming village... People look at them with vicious eyes and their looks worries Echo , who was now a beautiful 20 years old lady. They came in the public place to offer their fortune telling to anybody who would want to know their fate. Sometime later , a group of 5 armed bandits came towards the little fortune telling stand and asked brutally : "'''Tell us our fate, and it better be good !". Echo, who was even more scared than earlier, began stressfully telling each 5 of them their fate who had one thing in common : Death will soon await them. The bandits laughed first, and the family made a fake smile to show some appreciation. But soon after, one of the bandits pierce the table of the stand with his sword and shout : "Do you really believe I would pay for such lies?! Bring her with us, we'll punish her for fooling us!" 'Echo's father and mother tried to interfere, but the bandits instantly beat them down and were about to kill them, Echo cried and shout : "'Please don't do this! I will do everything you want I swear it!". 'The bandits' chief who was holding her answered :"'Everything, huh? Interresting, guys come with me, we'll have fun tonight!". So the night of torture began for Echo: she has been raped all night long by each of the five bandits, one after another... The only thing she felt was a suffering pain who drove her to screams and tears. After the last bandit finished his affair with her, She cried and said:"Why are you doing this to me?!". '''A laughing answer came from the Bandits :" '''Well, because we wanted to, and it was fun !" . Echo screamed once again : "WHYYY". The chief of the group get instantly pissed off and get angry : " Won't you shut your mouth?! Arghh! You're making my ears bleed!". Echo's answer was full of hate :"' Your destiny is death and I hope you'll suffer from it!'". It was too much for the bandits to hear. So they did what Echo feared the most : they brought back the beaten parents of Echo from the street and were about to execute them in front of her. "Suffering, huh? You'll know what real pain is, enjoy the last thing you'll ever see!". They beheaded her parents, whose heads fell on the ground, looking at their daughter. At this moment, all the pain and despair Echo felt previously was nothing compared to the sadness she felt right now from losing the only thing she was attached to... The sadic chief then told her: "And it's only the beginning dear!". Echo didn't knew what awaited her, for her, there could be nothing worst than losing her parents, but she didn't know to which point these bandits could be cruel... They pierced her eyes and cut her tongue "Ohhh you can't speak anymore dear, you're already a corpse now!". Echo just wanted to die now... But the bandits wouldn't give her that pleasure. They brought her in a bottomless hole, and throw her in. The last words she heard was :"Hope you'll take some time rotting down there! ahahah!". She fell for five long minutes until reaching the bottom of the hole... Her body has been completely crushed, she couldn't feel anything anymore, execpt extreme pain and sadness, it tooks hours for her to die and the pain and sadness only increased during that time. Just before her death, Echo wondered : "Why the world is so cruel with me, why my fate was so painful, why did I have to suffer so much?!" This was her last thought as well as the saddest...Days passed, but finally the Reaper's Curse brought her back to this world that made her feel so much pain, her travel in the world of the dead transformed her, she gained new powers, powers which allow her make feel pain and sadness to this world that gave her so much suffering. Legends says that she also developped telepathic abilities... If you ever hear echoes of a crying woman in your mind, that would mean that The Wandering Witch is near you... Abilities Ice and darkness manipulation ': Her powerful sadness combined with the Reaper's Curse allows Echo to master ice and dark magic. '''Freezing Field ': Using her manipulation of ice, Echo creates a powerful magical blizzard around her, which severly harms nearby ennemies as well as slowing them, anybody weak who stayed too long in the freezing field can be instantly frozen and shattered into pieces. '''Rise of Darkness : Using her manipulation of dark energies, Echo is able to emit a wave of dark energy which devours everything in its way, leaving almost nothing behind it. Divination : Even after death, Echo kept her ability to know the fate of someone simply by looking at him. Telepathy : Having lost her tongue during her last moments, Echoes managed to master Telepathy with the help of her psychic talents which gave her Divination ability when she was alive. She is now able to communicate only by speaking in the mind of people. This ability is a real asset , since she can anticipate her opponents move by directly reading their minds. 'Spike of death ': By combining her manipulation of ice and darkness, Echo can create powerful magical projectile which deals lots of damages. Trivia This character is inspired of Lissandra, a hero from the game League of Legends. Category:Undeads Clan Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:10 Shadows of the Apocalypse